


God Among Men

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reflects after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Among Men

The hunt had gone according to plan. Will had been stalking his prey for weeks now. While his appetites were similar to Hannibal’s he needed to have his kills mean something, to be for the greater good. He could not abide killing someone for “no reason”. This was his first solo hunt and he wanted to be sure he got all the details right. Hannibal had answered some questions for him but Will didn’t need much guidance. His law enforcement training and his empathy would help him get away with murder. 

The victim was a mid-level sex trafficker. He was the scumbag that the pathetic slobs would contact to find out when and where the hook up would be. Once he was on Will’s radar, it wasn’t very difficult to put the pieces together and get in the same place as him. Will arrived when he was told to and made chit-chat for all of 30 seconds before he could bear it no longer. He eviscerated the guy where he stood. He went into the next room and told the young girls to stay put, the police were on their way. He made a call to the local authorities from a burner phone then made a hasty retreat. 

He had asked Hannibal to be gone for the evening. While he was growing more and more accustomed to having someone around him, he was still uncertain how he would react after this hunt. He hadn’t hunt without Hannibal before and in unfamiliar situations he still fell back onto his old habit of being alone.

He got back to their villa without incident and he was pretty sure that local police wouldn’t be investigating the murder of a sex-trafficker too thoroughly. Confident that no one would be calling to question him, he poured himself two fingers of whiskey and walked into the bathroom to clean up. The kill had been quick but blood gotten everywhere. Starting the shower, he took a long swig from his glass then stripped. 

The clothes would probably have to be burned but living with Hannibal had started to make him become meticulous about some things. As he took off each garment of clothing, he folded them neatly in a little pile on the corner of the sink. When he was done he stood in front of the mirror to assess himself. Some of Hannibal’s narcissism also was also beginning to rub off on him. He liked looking at himself in the mirror these days. Standing before the fogging, full-length mirror on the back of the door, he could see some of what Hannibal worshipped. 

His appearance in clothes belied his real power. The muscles under his skin were long and lean and deceptively strong. He had even thrown Hannibal around a few times in feistier moments. Months on the run had wreaked havoc on both their bodies. While Hannibal had never let them go hungry, food had been what they could get when they could get it. For god’s sake, he thinks Hannibal may have shopped in convenience stores a few times. As soon as they settled down though the first of the indulgences in life to return was the food. High protein, low carb. Will figured it was just Hannibal’s proclivities choosing the menu, but looking at himself in the mirror now, he could see there may be ulterior motives. The body fat that was shed over the past few months had given way to rebuilding muscle. Nicely rounded shoulders. Every curve of biceps and pecs were visible. Abdomen flat and giving way to a pronounced V at his groin. Sculpted quads and calves. Glutes so firm you could bounce a quarter off of them. And right now, all of it blotched with red. 

He stepped in the shower and let the scalding hot water wash away the remaining evidence. His skin quickly blushed under the cascading droplets. Lathering the soap in his hands he started to wash himself. His mind started to drift to the events of earlier. The thrill if the hunt. Something so primal that we have elected to suppress in polite society. Doing bad things to bad people feels really good sometimes. A quiet sense of power was lurking within him. Rubbing soap over his heat-sensitized skin along with the lingering endorphins was causing a familiar feeling deep in his belly. 

Slowly moving his hand down his belly, his cock jumped as it got closer. His hand slid first down to cup his sac, gently massaging his balls as his cock started to fill out to his full size. He grabbed himself at the base and started with long slow strokes. Thoughts of the past few years filled his mind. Who he had been Before Him and where he was now After Him and all the series’ of events that has led him to this moment. Slightly picking up his rhythm he thought of the night on the cliff. The night that he decided that for the rest of his life, however long it may be, he wanted to be with Hannibal. 

Hannibal. His head flew back at the jolt that shot down his spine at the thought of him. He braced himself with a hand against the wall of the shower, water beating on his chest. Hannibal, who could, and probably will, devour him whole someday. Will spun around and leaned his back up against the wall as his other hand traveled down to play with his balls as his stroking started to pick up speed.

Hannibal. That has given him everything he asked for since they fled. Including himself. Will remembered the first time Hannibal let himself be taken. A slight moan escaped at that thought of Hannibal’s body laid out before him. How his body had yielded to Will’s ministrations. The tightness that surrounded his cock as he fucked hard into the beast beneath him. Shots of electricity shot through him as a rapid succession of images of Hannibal ran through his mind. Those lips on his cock. Those hands on his body. A lower, more guttural noise emerged from Will. The way Hannibal feels in his hands, his mouth, his ass. How he can start hitting his sweet spot and make Will come quickly or draw it out with unrelenting mercy. Faster, longer, tighter strokes as his legs begin to shake a bit. He's close. Then the night Hannibal suggested they start wearing wedding rings to strengthen their disguise. Will had agreed immediately. It was just for show, for now, but, but it still meant something. Both men knew at one point vows would be exchanged between them. That was it. That familiar tightness gripped his insides. “Hanni…” escaping his lips in a barely audible whisper as searing white heat shot through every nerve ending. A few more firm strokes brought him to climax. 

He finished cleaning up, grabbed a soft, white towel and wrapped it low around his waist. The release of cum had counteracted his earlier endorphin high. Slowly, the frantic pace of images through his head started to quiet. Sleep would soon overtake him. 

Exiting the bathroom he went directly to their shared closet and started to browse Hannibal's side. A profound and sudden desire to feel Hannibal close overtook him. There it was, his favorite blue striped shirt. Putting it on, he instantly felt comforted and more centered. Moving to the bedroom mirror, he could imagine Hannibal standing behind him, arms encircling him, making the whole world fade away until there was only them left. 

Lost in thought, Hannibal’s entrance went unnoticed. He paused at the doorway to take in the beauty of the creature that stood there. Will’s transformation wasn’t entirely complete yet. There was still much whispering to be done, but what was starting to emerge from the chrysalis was stunning. 

“Will?” Slightly startled Will turned to face Hannibal, a small smile starting to form on his still wet from the shower lips. “How was your evening?” Hannibal knew how his evening had gone. Even though Will had requested to do this alone, Hannibal had not let him out of his sight the entire night. He had worked too hard and they had come too far to leave anything to chance. But, of course, his beloved had done beautifully, so Will’s reaction to the question was a bit puzzling.

At the mention of the night’s events the smile faded from his face. A melancholy appeared behind his eyes as they focused on something in the distance and his arms instinctively rose to protect his vulnerable stomach. “Everything went great. One less scumbag in the world. A bunch of girls one step closer to freedom but…” His eyes dropped solemnly to the floor.

Hannibal started across the room. He removed the thick grey wool sweater he was wearing and uncharacteristically tossed it in a heap on the floor. The only warmth he needed right now was that of the man standing across the room from him. As he reached Will, he put a hand on the mirror behind him. It only took a gentle force from his other hand to lower Will’s arms. Once his defenses were dropped, Hannibal's hand started at the towel and slowly worked it's way up his tight stomach. Will's breath caught as he raised his eyes to stare deep into Hannibal's. 

With a sigh he confessed “It still bothers me that it doesn't bother me.” Hannibal's hand finished working it's way up the chiseled chest to grasp a small handful of still damp curls at the base of his skull. With a firm grip he pulled back and gazed deep into the pools of Will's soul.

“Do not let such things burden your mind my darling boy. God would have no use for thoughts like that and you are a god among men.”


End file.
